No Comparison
by Faylinn Night
Summary: Chi-Chi always did make the best meals. Some Goku/Chi-Chi fluff set the day after Buu's defeat. ::COMPLETE::


**Author's Note**: So, instead of sleeping like I _really_ need to be, I'm writing another one-shot. And I actually finished it in one evening. I'm rather scared the world may be ending. Please, enjoy this bit of GokuxChichi fluff.

**Disclaimer**: No, I do not own anything related to the Dragon Ball world, nor do I make any form of money from my stories. That job belongs to Toriyama Akira.

* * *

**No Comparison**

The dawning of a new day had already begun when Goku's lips twitched in his sleep, first towards the right then towards the left. His wide nostrils flared at the tempting scent that surrounded him and he rolled his head back and forth from the confines of his warm sheets in a lazy attempt to deduce its origin. It was so enticing, so wonderful, that the Saiyan hadn't realized he'd gotten out of bed until his bare feet touched base with the dining room floor. He blinked persistent sleep from his dark eyes then glanced over the area in slight disappointment. What he had been expecting was not here.

Yawning, the man walked beyond the room to the kitchen, where the magic of food often happened. A wide-wake Chi-Chi stood before a running sink, washing what he could only assume must be vegetables of some kind. She didn't notice her husband's entrance, even when she turned to mix the rice on the stove, but that didn't bother Goku much. Her mission had been set and he didn't wish to interfere, especially since the reward meant breakfast for him. Instead, he leaned against the doorframe to watch as his wife scamper about the kitchen.

No less than three dishes were being cooked at once, and Chi-Chi didn't miss a beat with any of them. Chop a few vegetables here. Add some spices there. Confirm the temperatures are all set. Prepare this while that is simmering. To an outsider, it may seem like the woman was haphazardly tending to several pans, but Goku could tell otherwise. Her body glided with the fluid confidence of a professional chef; no doubt a result of being married to an alien with the appetite of a Blue Whale.

Goku smiled.

In spite of stray food splattered on her clothes and hair frizzing from the heat of work, he found the site to be one of the most beautiful ones in the world. Determination lit her dark eyes as she quickly prioritized an invisible list in her head. She moved and cooked with such purpose; purpose of feeding her family; purpose of being needed; purpose of bringing happiness to her clan. She lived for this, and he couldn't be any more grateful.

"Goku-sa? How long have you been standing there? …And where are your clothes?" Chi-Chi's dirty face contorted into a half scowl, half perplexed look. Obviously, she wasn't too keen on the idea of being spied on.

"Not long," Goku replied with a trademark goofy grin. "And I didn't feel like putting a shirt on." He walked over to snitch some fried rice that had just been placed on the counter, only to be promptly rebuked by a wooden spoon.

"Stop that!" his wife scolded. "If you controlled yourself over there, then you can do it now."

Goku pouted in response, not bothering to rub the mild wound on his hand. "But it wasn't done when I was standing over there."

The woman shook her head. "It's still not done. I have a few more things left to do."

"Really? But it already looks so good."

At this, a small smile graced Chi-Chi's lips. "I've only cooked one meal for you since you've been resurrected. I don't want good, Goku-sa, I want perfect…"

"But every meal you make is perfect, Chi," the Saiyan commented without hesitation.

The raven-haired woman ceased garnishing her sushi and blushed. A moment passed before she took up her task again. "W—why are you in such a hurry to eat anyway?" she inquired. "I made sure to get up earlier than you usually do, and last night you ate more than I had ever seen before. You shouldn't be hungry yet. At least not for another hour or two."

Goku leaned his half-naked body against the counter, watching Chi-Chi as she added last minute details to the dishes. In all honesty, he wasn't really that hungry. But he didn't need to be, not with her cooking. So long as she kept placing food in front of him, he had no qualms scarffing it down. Due to death, he hadn't had been able to partake in any of her meals for seven years—seven long years—and he pined for them every moment in the Afterlife. One thing was sure: King Kai's food could never compete with Chi's.

When her husband didn't reply, Chi-Chi looked up, somewhat concerned. "Is something wrong?"

The Saiyan shook his head lightly. "There's no comparison."

"Um…what are you talking about?"

"Your food. There's no comparison."

Chi-Chi finally stopped her work to face her husband, who wasn't making much sense. "What are you talking about? Between what?"

"Everything," the male clarified. He proceeded to pick up a few dishes before continuing, "There is nothing in this universe that compares to your food Chi-Chi. It will always look perfect and it will always taste amazing. You can _never_ go wrong."

Again, the woman blushed, but this time she didn't try to hide it behind a task. Smiling, she picked up the few remaining dishes and followed her husband into the dining room. Together they placed the food on the wooden table then stood back to oversee the female's mass creation. Without warning, Goku hugged his wife from behind, nuzzling his face into the warm skin of her exposed neck.

"Goku-sa," she half-giggled, "I'm all dirty."

Goku smiled since he knew neither of them really cared, and for several long moments he stood there, listening to her soothing breathes as she ran petite hands over his strong forearms. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, almost a whisper, "When it comes to you, Chi, there is no comparison. Not ever."

The woman turned around in her husband's grip to look into his dark eyes. She gazed at him, as if drawing the moment out as long as possible, then tip-toed to place a small, thankful kiss on his lips.

"Come on," she said, "let's go wake the boys up for breakfast."

* * *

Favorite and review? Give me ideas for other Chi-Chi/Goku fanfics you would like to see? Maybe? I would really appreciate it, haha. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
